macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Quik Bunny
The Quik Bunny is the mascot of Nestlé Quik (now known as Nesquik), a brand of chocolate-flavored milk mix by Nestlé. The Quik Bunny, or "Quicky", has been voiced by Barry Gordon since his debut in 1973. He was renamed the Nesquik Bunny in 1999, and his Q emblem changing into an N. History in the parade A Quik Bunny balloon was created for the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in 1988. The Quik Bunny is dressed in a bandleader outfit, with a 10' by 14' drum. He measures 68 feet high, 34 feet wide, and weighs 520 lbs. After two incidents in 1997 and 1998, respectively, and having to be less inflated to utilize the new safety buggies for the balloons, the march hare was retired after 12 parades. Due to his fade into obscurity, and several controversies with Nestle, he is unlikely to return. Incidents * In 1991, his left hand, foot, and drumstick were deflated * In 1993, his right arm was deflated * In 1994, his right ear was deflated * In 1997, his start was delayed due to the winds, and he was moved to Barney's planned position. During the route, his right ear was deflated again at Times Square, but this time it was later torn clean off along with his hat by a lamppost due to the strong winds. The balloon somehow finished the route, but suffered so much damage that the NBC telecast had to use archival footage instead of showing the damaged balloon on TV. * In 1998, this balloon wasn't seen due to heavy rain. The balloon however returned in 1999, where he was not completely inflated in order to fit on the safety buggies. Gallery C8FCC260-CB6A-4D78-9C31-2FE53F544F14.jpeg|A Sketch Art of the Balloon 3D8FA042-F786-47EC-B2C7-79E57583A507.jpeg|The Model of Quik Bunny Balloon 979F0768-11F8-4F8E-A72F-1659986DF07F.jpeg|The Back of the Quik Bunny Balloon 5B47587C-7D2B-4B6B-98B8-F206D92FF5B8.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1988 Parade on the CBS Telecast 78CBDFE6-68DF-485A-BD07-30435E6F6757.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1988 Parade 1025F896-6273-4208-B2A0-8CE72FE50228.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1988 Parade C1B61FBB-5C29-4EC5-8474-7434C6FB3D3D.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1989 Parade B413F3E1-0EE3-4B2F-BA79-8FC8ACDC6DD3.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1989 Parade Quikbunnyballoon_1989NBCtelecast.jpg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1989 Parade on the NBC Telecast 0E1D542C-1A0A-4B5D-8A76-B367EEE89359.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon was Behind Tom Turkey in the 1990 Parade F3CFCD17-4C74-4EF7-87A5-7E4164CD8D7A.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon Almost Hits a Lamppost in the 1991 Parade 6D0F4C14-6DEC-40C3-A75E-B29F165812EC.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1991 Parade A66D7869-B5EE-413C-A668-A78026A65E0B.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1992 Parade E31FB94B-3613-4F0D-A7CD-8208B037A042.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1992 Parade 761B5C6F-ADBA-46D1-B20A-BB02C6ADA59C.jpeg|Quik Bunny's Right Ear was Deflated in the 1994 Parade 15F5B2B5-AD7B-4478-9E82-3870EB73266D.gif|Quik Bunny with Deflated Right Ear in the 1994 Parade 82E3A7BE-341B-43BE-B8B7-BC38F7B5CE64.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1995 Parade Quikbunny1995.png|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1995 Parade A329F52D-7535-48DA-A3D7-16B5D2855262.jpeg|A Handler Holding Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1995 Parade 7C32D1A8-D0A1-45D3-AC93-5980F430E30B.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1995 Parade C5B932AB-02D0-4C9C-BB45-73549899092A.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1996 Parade 4CA5D8FE-3949-4244-9C3C-732E1D0606FE.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1996 Parade DE73144D-5204-4522-86D4-1D1A21D2AE37.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1996 Parade 6B682E4A-D52C-4286-930E-001ED6EE7C86.jpeg|Quik Bunny Along with The Pink Panther, Peter Rabbit, Garfield and Big Bird in Preparation for the 1997 Parade 14461C8D-82BB-4B5E-B898-B11B1BC75BDE.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon was Lowered to the Ground Because of the Wind in the 1997 Parade 200947176168781.jpg|Quik Bunny Being Damaged in 1997 Thanksfloat7.jpg|Before the Accident in 1997 4357C3D8-7690-43B3-90B3-6BB73EF63FCF.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon with His Ripped Ear and His Hat in the 1997 Parade 792F31DD-CBD0-4319-8145-8F37E032C143.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1999 Parade 482B1586-5B48-4014-86E6-6174831BD3A4.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1999 Parade A39C9BF9-6B03-46C2-859C-3EF12A2CAD9C.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1999 Parade Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:Icons Category:Commercial Characters Category:1988 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Rabbits Category:Retired Balloons Category:Non-First Balloon in the Parade Category:Second Balloon in the Parade Category:Third Balloon in the Parade Category:Fifth Balloon in the Parade Category:Big Balloons Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Balloons that were in a acident Category:80s Balloons